ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Abyssea Experient Point Alliance Guide
Basic Requirements 1. 2 or 3 Traverser Stone OR 90+ stored minutes 2. Level 70+ Mage, 75+ Melee (note certain jobs such as Corsair and Bard can enter even earlier for support and to open chests) 3. Designated chest opener has at least 2 stacks of forbidden keys. Party setup Party 1 WHM BRD or COR Tank1 (PLD/WAR or NIN/WAR) Tank2 (NIN/WAR or NIN/WAR) RDM DD Party 2 WHM or RDM COR or BRD DD DD DD DD Party 3 BLM COR or BRD RDM or BLM BLM or DD Puller1 (THF, RNG, or COR) Puller2 (THF, RNG, or COR) The white mages need to use Afflatus Misery and must have Esuna. This is necessary for the Giant Bat camp or the Worm Camp. Auspice is very helpful. While there is not a lot of healing magic in the alliance, most of the commonly killed mobs will have status effect down AoEs that must be removed. Esuna + Afflatus Misery is the fastest way in removing these effects, as Erase has a lengthy cooldown. White Mages, if possible, should use Scholar subjob. The designated chest opener should be a BRD or COR that is not pulling. Designate a primary tank and a secondary tank, along with a primary puller and secondary puller. The /assist command is very useful. How to build lights fast Have the black mage party track down emphyrean mobs and manaburn them. each magic kill will give 10 azure lights. They will need 3 kills in the manner. The melees should find another and do 1 or 2 ws kills on it for ruby lights. (Ruby lights lead to gold and ebon lights for the XP boosts.) After that, the melees will start killing the desired mob using melee kills for pearl lights. How to make it work The only thing the puller will be doing is pulling mobs. Have a COR or BRD responsible for sleeping the incoming mob. Do not have more than 3 mobs at camp at a same time, to reduce confusion. As soon as that mob is engaged, the puller needs to pull another mob. When one mob dies, the tank will provoke the next mob to engage. All melees need to /assist the tank. When the chests pop, it is important for the designated chest person to try to open all the blue chests. These blue chests could have very important time extensions but will not appear until azure lights are capped. When it comes to assigning loot, give scrolls to the mages, allow the random augmented equipment to anyone that wants it, and the chest opener should be getting everything else. Make sure the first kills are from nukes from BLM and not from Melee. This will build up the azure light to get the blue chests that have the important time extensions. Later, go ahead and toss in melee kills to build up the XP per mob. The XP caps at 600 per mob. The XP Camps Crapaudy -- Abyssea - La Theine near Conflux #6. Supports 2 alliances. Make sure to have a RDM/BLM for sleep duty, as the frogs are resistant to light based sleeps. These frogs are linkable and have no TP moves. The only risk is a single roaming Cloinoid that may go by camp. Blood Bat -- Abyssea - Tahrongi. White Mages with Esuna is required here to get rid of the AoE Defense Down. Supports 1 alliances. The camp is at I-9. Pachypodium -- Abyssea - Tahrongi. Supports 2 alliances, with camp at I-8 or at Chloris area. Beware of a cactaure NM that floats in the zone Bugards -- Abyssea - Konschtat. They will aggro and because they are in the lizard superfamily, they will have alliance hate. They are located west of the spot where the crag is located. Set up camp on the north end, where there are cliffs, or you will get owned by pops. These mobs are somewhat resistant to sleep and lullaby. Slough Bats -- Abyssea - Vunkerl. This camp is near conflux 05 - people that don't have that conflux should take 00 and make sure they have silent oils. These don't drop ruby lights but there is an emphyrean mob nearby for a convenient ruby light buildup before you attack the bats. The main important is to avoid aggroing the NM. Light based sleep is mandatory. It is important to cap ruby lights before attacking these: these mobs take VERY LONG time to cap your XP rate, which makes getting golden and ebon lights on a routine basis very important. Melees should keep up Stalwart Tonic effect up at all times if possible. The bats will hit very hard, at least 300 per swing even to a paladin tank. Frogs - Abyssea - Misareaux. Common mass pulling camp just watch out for NM.